Titans betrayal
by Simon Luver
Summary: When Ravens sister comes for a visit, even though he's already told Raven he loves her, Beast boy Ends up Kissing Her sister! Confused and Lonely how will Raven cope with his and the teams betrayal? BBxRAE eventually. Please review. Flames accepted
1. A new Arrival

Titans's Betrayal

Chapter 1

A/N: When Ravens sister comes for a visit, even though he's already told Raven he loves her, Beast boy Ends up Kissing Her sister! Confused and Lonely how will Raven cope with his and the teams betrayal?

-----------------------

"It's over Mumbo!" Robin yelled clenching his fists, Mumbo simply laughed.

"Not today! MUMBO JUMBO!" he yelled, Raven quickly put a Black energy shield up around Robin, protecting him, He gave her the thumbs up and she nodded flying towards Mumbo,

"Azerath, Metrion OOPH" Raven yelled as something collided with her stomach winding her for a moment and she fell to the ground.

"Raven" Beast boy yelled, catching her in his arms as she fell, She smiled at him gently but her smile quickly soon faded when she saw someone behind Beast boy

"What do you want?" Raven asked dryly, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Now now Raven, is that anyway to talk to your big sister?" Smirked a girl walking out of the shadows, Beast boy stared at her his mouth hanging open. Raven scowled at her sister, Her long black hair glistened, Her pale skin reflecting in the moonlight, she was wearing a costume similar to Ravens, only her cape and shoes were Orange and her leotard was Red. BB grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Beast Boy and you are?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm Crow, Ravens BIG sister" Crow smirked, Starfires eyes lit up and she tackled Crow hugging her with her famed 'Death hug'

"Where do come from, How did you get here, What is your favorite color and would you like to be my friend?" She beamed,

"Uh Azerath, I Teleported, Red and Sure" Crow gasped as she strained for air, Starfire beamed and let her go. Cyborg walked up to her and smiled,

"Nice to meet ya Crow, I'm Cyborg" he grinned, Crow smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Cyborg" Robin walked over to her.

"Seeing as you are Ravens sister, how would like to be a titan?" He asked with a small smile. Crows eyes lit up,

"Sure" she grinned. Raven sighed, and created a black portal and stepped into it so it took her back to the tower, once there, she ran to her room and slammed the door before grabbing a book and sitting on her bed. After 5 minutes she threw the book to the floor and looked at her clock, 12:00pm, "I should get some sleep" she sighed to herself and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep

A/N: It's only short but my next chapters will be better! R&R! Flames accepted!


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 2**

A/N: New chapter. Slightly longer than the first )

**Arcaten- Thanks, I took your advice and made this chapter longer, i hope it'd more focused too! Yeah. I did mean midnight. Sorry for any inconvenience! **

--------------------------------------

Raven's eyelids fluttered open as the sunlight managed to seep into her window. She groaned and sat up still tired, when she realized, she walked out when they were still battling Mumbo. Robin would Personally Throttle her, well... Try to. Raven smirked, if he touched her she would send him out of the tower with a full body cast. She sighed and opened up her curtains. She wondered what her sister was up to. Crow had always hated Raven and Raven seriously doubted Crow wanted to bury the hatchet. Raven shook her head in slight anger, and took deep breaths "Meditate Raven. Meditate" She whispered. Sitting in her Lotus position, she began to chant her Mantra.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" She sighed, feeling calm wash over her. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven took deep breaths and once she was calm she floated back down onto her bed. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's voice called out.

Raven's eye twitched, She loved Starfire like a sister, but like sisters, sometimes she wanted to be left alone. But Raven just couldn't ignore her. So sighing softly, Raven rubbed her Temples and slid her door open slightly.

"What is it Starfire?" She asked coolly.

Starfire beamed at the sight of her friend and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Friend Raven" she smiled "We are participating in the Breaking of the fast. Will you please join us?" Starfire asked.

Raven couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Sure Starfire. And it's Breakfast"

"Oh! My apologies friend!"

Raven shook her head in amusement and suddenly. A thought struck her.

"Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?"

"What time is it? I think my alarm clock is broke..."

"It is precisely fifteen minutes past nine in the morning"

Ravens eyes widened. She slept in?? Raven usually got up about six 'o'clock, so she could have time to meditate and drink her tea before Beast boy and Cyborg began having their usual debate on what to eat.

Shaking her head of those thought and looked at Starfire and nodded

"I'll be down in about ten minutes Starfire. i need to shower and get dressed first"

"Glorious!" Starfire cried "I shall go downstairs and await you!"

Starfire then floated downstairs.

"Probably going to flirt with Robin" Raven smirked and sighed softly. She grabbed a towel, and walked to the bathroom, with her clothes in hand and quickly showered.

10 minutes later she got out of the shower and changed into her Uniform before heading down to the kitchen. As she entered she felt 3 pairs of eyes on her and realized they stayed on her as she made her Herbal tea, it was starting to make her Agitated.

Raven's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She stirred her tea and blew it before taking a sip.

The eyes were still on her.

Raven gripped the side of the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

SHe bit her lip but tried to ignore the 3 sets of eyes which seemed to be burning a hole through them. Raven simply couldn't take them staring at her anymore so with a scowl she said coldly

"What are you three staring at?"

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg blushed shamefully; they didn't think Raven could see them.

"So, Why were you staring?" the Monotonous Goth asked, her eyebrow raised in impatience. "It's rude to stare."

"Nothing Friend Raven," Starfire said quickly "Friend Robin was simply wondering..."

"I was wondering. Why did you leave during a battle" Robin said coolly, his mask narrowing down to slits.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples,

"I did it." She replied "Because i had to".

Robin scowled and was about to reply, probably to say that it wasn't a good enough excuse.

But just at that moment Crow and Beast boy walked in.

"Friend Crow! Do you wish to accompany me to the Mall of Shopping?" Starfire asked hurriedly, hoping to stop the tension that was so thick between Robin and Raven, you could cut it with a knife. She knew not to ask Raven anyway, she would only decline the offer.

Crow smiled softly and only Raven saw this but something in her eyes glinted. And Raven didn't like that look. It was a look she had seen too many times before. Crow had always done that before she did something cruel. Yes Cruel. Crow was never a nice person not on Azerath and took pleasure in harming The local children and animals. She also took pleasure in others pain. Secretly, Raven felt Crow would be a more suitable daughter for Trigon. Sighing she simply glared at Crow

"Sure" Crow replied and smirked slightly at Raven.

"Glorious!" Star cheered and grabbed Crow, pulling her out of the Tower. Raven looked out of the window and saw Crow and Starfire flying towards the Mall. Cyborg gave a small grin

"So, who wants to get Pizza?" He asked.

"Me! Meee!" Beast boy yelled

"Sure why not?" Robin smiled

"Awe Yeah! Mega meaty meat Pizza here i come!" Cyborg grinned, rubbing his hands together and drooling slightly.

"Dude! No way!" Beast boy cried "We are NOT getting a meat Pizza!"

"Well we're not getting any of your nasty Tofu!" Cyborg yelled back

"Tofu is good! AND it's meat free!"

"Exactly!"

Robin shook his head and smiled slightly before looking at Raven.

"Want to come with?" He asked, all his anger at Raven somehow disappearing.

"Pass" Raven declined and sat on a stool quietly.

Robin offered her a soft smile which she gave back in return and walked down to the garage, following the sounds of Beast boy and Cyborg arguing.

Raven stood in her room, it had been half an hour since the other titans had left and she had just now decided to meditate again. She had done it before but that was only to control her thoughts of crow. Now she wanted to stop her emotions leaking through. She lit some Lavender Scented candles and sat in her lotus position gently chanting her Mantra.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Raven whispered

She felt calm wash over her body again and sighed in relief.

Just at the moment the Computer decided there was criminals around and set off the Alarm.

"For the love of Azar" Raven grumbled.

She created a Black portal and disappeared into it. She then arrived at the computer and typed something in before a face appeared on screen.

"Adonis" She scowled

The last time they fought Adonis they ended up with 'The Beast' She shook her head and contacted the others.

"This will not end well" She grimaced

A/N Another chapter is...FINITO! Please Review


	3. A heartbreak

**Chapter 3**

A/N: I'm fully aware this chapter is shorter than the last... –sweatdrops- My bad sorry, and for once. I'm going to put the disclaimer! –Pokes Raven- Say it!

Raven: Why?

Tears: Because I said so!

Raven: In that case... No.

Tears: -Waves make up and pink frilly dress threateningly in Ravens face-

Raven: Oh god no! Not the dress! Fine I'll say it!

Tears: -smirks triumphantly-

Raven: Tears does not and never will own the Teen titans. The only thing she owns is Crow. And herself.

-

**World of Nightmares- Thanks! I'm glad you think it's...Funny?**

**Arcaten- Thanks a lot . I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

-

"Nice try Adonis" Robin smirked as Adonis was led away. Once the titans had arrived. Adonis had tried to seduce Raven...until he angered her so much, she unleashed Rage. Let's just say. We had a group of Very happy teens and a very scared Adonis.

Robin spared a glance at Raven for a moment who was staring at Crow and BB, her eyes held sadness, Hate and Sorrow. Crow had fallen during the fight and Beast boy had gone to help her and was now cradling her in his arms. Robin raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Raven seemed so sad. It's not like they were dating or Raven was in Lo... A thought just struck Robin. Maybe Raven was in Love with Beast boy...Nah! Chuckling slightly, he tried to figure out why Raven looked so Hurt and sad.

-

Raven sighed as she watched the two, her heart slowly crumbling and was about to turn away when Crow awoke. She gave a soft smile to Beast boy and spotted Raven. She smirked and pulled Beast boys head down to kiss him. Beast boy didn't look like he was going to pull away any time soon.

Raven's eyes widened and she spun round in horror, putting her hand to her head she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest, stood on it and put it back, and it hurt. Choking back a the tears a little she turned and pulled up her hood so no one could see the soft tear falling down her pale face. She wiped it away and began walking to the tower. Behind her she could hear the other Titans Congratulating the two of them. She suddenly heard a faint voice say her name but ignored it. How dare he? Just last week he told Raven he loved her, why would her toy with her emotions like that? He knew that her emotions were unstable…Why? Why did he do it? She was beginning to trust him and she _loved_ Him. As she got to the tower she broke down in Painful tears. As her shoulders shook with each sob she realized something.

"They don't need me" Raven whispered but it was carried away with the wind.

-

Raven heard voices behind her. She stood up and saw the others heading this way. BB and Crow were holding hands. Another blow to the heart. Hoping her hood would hide her Tear-streaked face she waited for them. But they didn't even seem to notice her.

"They don't need me. They've never needed me. I'm just the spawn of Trigon, the half demon who can destroy the world. They probably hate me"

The rain suddenly poured from the heavens and raven pulled her hood down letting the drops fall onto her already wet face. She sighed and headed inside, she was going to leave. They didn't need her.

"Hey Rae! Beast boy yelled beaming at her "Guess what?"

Raven stared at him; the man she loved and thought loved her back was talking to her. She gave him a cold stare, making him cringe slightly before turning to her sister and smiling, but it was pretty forced.

"Hope you and Garfield have a good life together Crow" she whispered, Tears falling down her face and onto the floor. "I hope he treats you better than he did me" Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor. She wouldn't cry. She WOULDN'T. As the other titans rushed to her she pushed them away.

"No" she whispered. "You don't need me, you have Crow, so Titans this is it. Goodbye."

She then disappeared in her Raven form to her room.

-

She used her powers to levitate everything she needed into a suitcase and pondered where she would go, Not Azerath, that's the first place she would go. Her eyes lit up. She would go to the place she had a fascination with since she was a child. _Africa._

_---------------_

Dadadadada! Done! –dances- Revieweth!


End file.
